


Jump In

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cut for plotless fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: R18 scene excerpt from “Go Jump In a Lake” after confessions of love, Orion promised to kiss each of Erin’s scars.





	Jump In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn’t think the fic needed this but I wanted to do it anyway, so here it is as a stand alone PWP

# Jump in a Lake (Extra)  
Orion’s hand trembled as he wrapped his fingers around the fabric of Erin’s robe. He wished he could say that it was only his excitement, but that would be a lie. Part of him was terrified.

It was not a matter of trust, at least not trust in Erin. If this was only about Erin, he could dive into the deepest waters without a thought.

But here was something so precious to him, which was so new, and it seemed fragile. 

“Are you going to do it?” Erin teased. “It’ll be hard to kiss every scar if you don’t take my clothes off.”

That was the first step. Even Orion knew that. “Just wait, you little shit.”

Erin grinned at him. “I love you, too.”

Those words made him smile, even meant as a joke.

He pulled the tie on Erin’s sash until it fell away, and pushed the layers of fabric apart. Erin was wearing only a pair of shorts for sleeping in underneath so thin that the color of his skin was showing through.

Erin’s skin glowing, even more so after last night’s bath and a day of rest. 

It wasn’t as if Orion had never seen so much of his skin before. He’d seen more than this at the pool when they were learning to swim. And that night when Erin was wearing only his shirt.

He felt hot at the thought of that, remembering how much he’d wanted to touch Erin that night, desires he pushed deep down and refused to admit even to himself.

Having Erin’s implicit permission to do just that made him shiver. He smoothed a hand over Erin’s thigh and then underneath. His backside was soft and muscular, his legs smooth. 

Erin gave a coy smile with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Maybe he hadn’t expected his king to be so brazen. 

He leaned in for a kiss, which Orion was happy to give him, although it left him feeling around blind for the rest of his clothing.

He pushed Erin’s robe away from his shoulders and pulled the shorts down.

Maybe it was better that Erin distracted him from looking right away. When he did look down at Erin in complete nakedness he lost all train of thought.

Erin laughed. “Your face,” he snickered. “It’s so red.”

Orion swallowed hard. 

“Are you all right?” There was actual concern in his voice. “You’re not going to have a heart attack, are you?”

“My heart might have stopped,” Orion said. “But it is working now.”

Erin laughed again at that. 

Orion leaned over him to press him back against the pillow with a kiss to his forehead. “One more thing,” he said, and carefully unwound the tie that kept Erin’s ponytail in place.

Erin sighed as his hair fell loose over his shoulders. Orion took a moment to admire him and how beautiful he really was. He wished then that they were home in Lama, and Erin was in his bed, lying naked on his sheets, against the backdrop of a world that they ruled together.

“Are you going to look all night?”

Orion snapped out of it. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Heh, well, I might get bored, for one thing.”

“All right.”

He bowed his head and kissed Erin’s neck. There wasn’t a scar there, but he didn’t mind paying him a few extra.

There was a white line over his collarbone. Orion traced it with his thumb. “What’s this one?”

“Before we met,” Erin said. That was all he wanted to say about it.

“And this one here?” He drew his finger over a wider mark on Erin’s chest. 

“Ah, that’s that time I got stabbed.”

Orion groaned. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Well how am I supposed to remember? Most of them are from when I got stabbed, or almost stabbed, some time or another.”

“How many were taken for me?”

“I’d say uh...”. He laughed at himself for having to think about it. “I’d say it’s about 50/50 for you.”

The healing baths had lightened and smoothed his scars, but they were still there. Some of them imperceptible and hiding in places where a scar seemed strange, like under his arm or around his belly button. 

Orion kissed every one that he found. Erin made happy little noises at each kiss. He was blushing and smiling and looking absolutely content.

When Orion was almost done peppering his torso with kisses, Erin sat up and turned around. “There’s plenty more on my back,” he said. 

“I can see that.” The hatching of scars on his back was alarming even with his understanding of Erin’s history. “Did someone hit you with a whip?”

“Yeah, one time,” he said. “You can still see it?” He craned his neck trying to look at his own back with little success. “Darn.”

“If I find out who did that...”

Erin laughed. “Oh don’t worry, I killed him a long time ago.”

“Then I’ll find their grave and spit on it.” For leaving such a mark on Erin, he’d curse whoever it was beyond the grave.

Orion ran his fingers over so many scars that it became difficult to interpret where one ended and the next began. He brushed aside Erin’s long shock of red hair and found even more.

He wondered if Erin would lose interest in so many soft kisses, but he continued to hum and curl his toes at every one. 

He lifted Erin’s arm. “What about this?” There were two little puncture wounds.

“Oh, well that’s from when I tried to pick up a stray cat,” he said. “It was so scared that it bit me!”

“Are you certain you aren’t just accident prone?”

Erin huffed. “Well, King, you’re about done. Have you thought about what you want to do next?”

“I don’t have to stop if you like it.”

He smiled. It was obvious that he did like it, but the mischief in his eyes told Orion that he was looking for more. “I want to see yours.”

Orion looked away in a hurry. “Well, I...”

Erin exploited his moment of weakness and tackled him, pulling at his shirt. His clothes were not as easily discarded as Erin’s. Handy little fingers unthreaded the ties of his shirt,and then he was tangled in his own sleeves as Erin pulled it up over his head.

“Damn you—“ 

Erin hadn’t even finished freeing him from the shirt before pulling his pants down and whipping them off his feet.

He was so agitated he forgot to worry about how he’d never been naked in front of anyone before. That thought didn’t come to him until Erin had already pushed him down into the bed and was hovering over him with a dangerous grin on his face. 

He pushed his long hair over one shoulder. It spilled against Orion’s chest as he looked down. “You’re hard already, huh?” 

Orion tried to look away. Knowing that Erin had noticed his arousal and was sizing him up left his face burning.

“Don’t be embarrassed, King.”

He felt Erin’s hand graze his jawline and turn his head to look up at him. His eyes were dark and blown, like they had been that night he’d taken those drugs, but there was no laziness or distance there this time. He was perfectly aware, and focused on the object of his desire.

“You are a beautiful man.”

***

Looming over Orion this way felt sacrilegious. His king was perfect, at least in the physical sense, even if he was a little too bashful and a little too slow.

His skin was pale as moonlight, stained crimson with his blush. Not just his face. His broad chest, his toned belly, and his thighs were all blooming with red. Orion was strong enough to overcome him if he wanted, and yet laid prone underneath him. It was a sight to behold.

He pressed his thumb against Orion’s neck where the artery ran with just enough pressure to feel his heart beating fast. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he said, running the back of his hand over Orion’s cheek and then down to his chest. There was a scar there, white and almost imperceptible against his alabaster skin.

“Erin...”

Unlike Orion, he was too impatient to tend to every scar. He lowered himself to sit straddled over Orion’s hips with his weight dispersed so as not to hurt him. 

Orion’s body was hot against his bare skin and his erection was difficult not to notice even if he sat this way, as it rubbed against his back side. It was kind of adorable how his king’s body reacted to all this in extremes way beyond his control.

“Take deep breaths,” he said with a soft laugh. “It won’t be any fun at all if you pass out.”

Orion grumbled indignantly and tried to look anywhere but at him. 

Erin looked to the side of the bed to find the personal care items stocked in the room untouched. “Of course you haven’t even opened any of that,” he said with a sigh.

“I use my own comb,” Orion huffed. “And the rest of that stuff is useless.”

“I’ll show you how useless it is,” he said, taking a bottle and uncorking it with his teeth. There had been an identical one in his own room, and he was determined to take a few bottles home, too. 

He coated his palms with the creamy elixir and leaned forward to wrap his hands around Orion’s neck. 

Most people would be alarmed at the thought of an assassin’s grip around their throat, but Orion’s trust in him was beyond life and death, he knew that.

He worked the mixture over Orion’s neck and down to his shoulders. It was a soothing cream smelling of mint and tea. He could feel knots in Orion’s muscles under his hands.

“Come on, relax a little for once.”

Orion sucked a deep breath into his lungs and exhaled in a contented sigh. His shoulders slacked. He looked at Erin with soft, half-lidded eyes.

If Erin still had any trouble believing that Orion could love him, that look would have melted the last worry from his heart.

The thought must have shown on his face. He felt Orion’s hand against his cheek to comfort him, warm.

He lowered himself to kiss him again. It would be stupid, he thought, to cry because of that. 

Orion didn’t tease him. He sat up underneath him and held him against his chest, cradling him. His heart had calmed, and Erin was relieved.

He was so warm. Erin nestled into the space in his arms. “I want you,” he said, letting the words spill out against Orion’s neck, lips moving against his skin. “I’ve always wanted you.”

“Then, tell me what to do.” Orion kissed the side of his head. Even after so many kisses, it still made his head swim and his heart flutter. “Can I use this?” he said, gesturing to the stuff Erin had massaged him with.

Erin laughed. His king was so clueless. “No, take the clear one.”

Orion looked and found the one he meant. 

It was torture waiting for him to open it and coat his fingers. Erin watched him smell it. Of course it was odorless. It had a very specific use. “King...”

“It’s just oil?”

“Of _course_ it is.”

In case he still couldn’t figure it out, Erin lifted onto his knees to help him reach. Orion couldn’t help himself squeezing his ass again. He seemed to enjoy that. Erin wouldn’t have denied him the simple pleasure, but he was tired of waiting. 

Finally, he felt his fingers where they needed to be. Timid at first, circling around the pucker of his ass, and finally pushing inside of him.

Erin whimpered against Orion’s ear as he dipped his finger deep into him.

“Does that feel nice?”

“Yes.”

Orion kissed him as he touched him inside. Erin moaned against his mouth. 

“You’re so flushed,” Orion said, looking at him in awe. “You’re trembling.”

Erin whined and let his fingernails dig into Orion’s shoulders. “Of course I am, stupid king.” As soon as he said that, he regretted giving himself away.

Orion grinned and pushed in more, adding a second finger and stretching him out. With his other hand, he reached between them and felt for Erin’s cock.

Erin whimpered. “Ah, please no...” 

Orion dropped his hand immediately. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted it.”

“I do,” he said, struggling to keep his words straight. “But wait. I want to come when you’re inside me.”

He could here the gulp as Orion swallowed at that. “Then...”

“I’m ready now,” he said, and pushed Orion’s arm down to stop him. “I’ll make you feel good, too. So just sit back and enjoy it.”

He felt underneath himself for Orion’s cock and slid back onto it, easing down.”

Orion groaned as he lowered himself down. “Erin...”

Erin winced through the pain. It was nothing he didn’t expect, and it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He was certain it was only due to his own impatience anyway. Once he’d seated himself against Orion’s hips, he waited for his body to adjust to the position.

“Erin, you’re so tight inside.”

Orion was looking up at him, panting, his eyes half-lidded and distant.

“I told you,” Erin said, leaning forward. He kissed Orion’s forehead. “Don’t pass out.”

Orion tried to smile back at him through the intense sensations he endured. Erin wondered what it must be like to have such a sensitive body, to feel everything so deeply that he could hardly take it.

“It feels so good,” Orion said. “Erin, I... with you... like this...”

“Shh.” He grounded himself with his hands on Orion’s shoulders and rocked back and up again to test, to make sure Orion could take it.

But Orion wouldn’t be silenced. “Erin,” he said again, and moved his hand to touch him again. 

This time Erin was ready for that kind of touch, rough and unsteady as it was. Orion’s hand was warm and moved in sync with his thrusts as he bucked underneath him.

Erin’s head was swimming. 

He felt Orion sit up underneath him and wrap the arm that wasn’t touching him around his back. He felt a kiss against his ear.

“Erin, I love you.”

“Stupid!” He was half laughing, half crying. “Of course I love you!” He held his arms around his neck tight. He dug his fingers into Orion’s silver hair and down his back.

He felt Orion buck harder and couldn’t keep up. Erin allowed himself to go slack in his arms as his body gave in. 

Orion came with a hard groan, and clutched him so tight that it hurt—but that’s what he needed, it sent him falling helplessly over the edge. His body arched and he let out a sweet, soft, cry. 

The next thing he was aware of was Orion groping at him with his sticky hand without thinking, kissing him desperately. Then he went weak and crashed into the bed.

Erin hummed a laugh. He lifted himself to remove Orion from inside him, spent. This made even more mess, but that couldn’t have been farther from his mind.

He laid his head next to Orion’s on the same pillow and touched his neck’s pulse spot once again. His heart was racing as giant breaths rushed in and out of him. Soon they slowed, and Erin watched him sigh in utter contentment, his chest rising and falling.

“You seem like you need a rest,” Erin laughed.

Orion rolled over on his side. “No,” he said, and began to kiss him again. “I don’t think I’ll ever sleep again, knowing I could be awake and looking at you.”

“What a dumb line,” he sighed, but any words delivered with that look would be as effective as mater poetry. Orion’s storm cloud eyes were hazy and serene while looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Erin couldn’t deny how it made him feel. He reached with his hand to brush a piece of his hair away from his eyes. “You’ll fall asleep any second now.”

“Your fault,” he said. “You did a number on me.”

“King, I hate to tell you this, but you are kind of special.” He sighed. “You are particularly sensitive, it didn’t take much effort on my part.”

“Sounds like an excuse to me.” He laughed, and rose to his knees.

Erin was amused to see that even after such a short break he was ready for more, and didn’t need much to get him going.

“Well, this’ll be fun,” he laughed. “See if you can make me come without your hand this time.” He gave him a wink and rolled onto his knees.

Orion was a fast learner, too. He had Erin slicked up and ready again without needing any help. 

When he fucked him in that angle, his cock went so deep and felt so big inside him, Erin thought his legs might give out. He choked and gasped as he cried Orion’s name.

He felt Orion’s hands smooth over his sides and hold him tight as he pounded deep.

“I’ve dreamt of touching you this way.” He said in hot, ragged breaths. “Being inside you, making you mine—“

Erin had experimented on his own body plenty of times, but not even in his dreams had Orion ever spoken to him so sweetly. It made his body tremble, and he couldn’t stop himself from clenching up, his whole body writhing as he came.

Orion cried out at the shock of it, but thrust hard once more in spite of the tension. He came in that moment and they fell back into the bed, an even messier pile than they were before.

Orion heaved a sigh as he pulled Erin to his chest. “On second though, it may be difficult to keep my eyes open much longer.”

Erin snickered, teasing. “So, my king had dirty thoughts about me long before this, huh?”

Orion was too contented to let this get under his skin. “Guilty.” He hummed and nuzzled against Erin’s hair. “For example, you looked really good in my shirt.”

Erin blushed, remembering that night. 

As blissful as this was, he felt the stickiness between his legs and down his stomach as he moved and grumbled. “Your room has a bath, right?”

“It’s Sirena, every room has a bath.”

He grinned and sat up, holding his arms out.

“What is that pose?”

“Carry me.”

“I’m tired.”

He waggled his arms insistently. “But I’m sticky and it’s your fault.”

“Fine.”

Orion groaned as he stood up. He scooped Erin into his arms and carried him through the next room and into the bath.

Soon they were soaking together in a hot bath with scented salts. Erin fit perfectly laying back against Orion’s chest. 

Orion soaped his hands and began to wash him. He knew it was just another excuse to touch his softer parts, and he didn’t mind at all.

“I can’t believe you went and got me flowers,” he snickered.

“It shouldn’t come as a surprise. You were watching me the whole time.”

“Did you spot me?” He sighed. “I must be getting rusty.”

“I didn’t see you. I just know you’re there.”

Erin laughed and curled up into Orion’s arms. “You’re right. I’m never off duty.”


End file.
